Wings of aircraft may be sealed to form a fuel chamber(s). The substance used to seal the fuel chamber(s) may be a viscous sealant. However, other substances may be used. Regardless of the substance used to seal the fuel chamber(s), in some examples, sealing the fuel chamber(s) may be challenging based on the area being a confined space.